12- Never date a coworker, unless they're your soul mate
by Ncistivalover1
Summary: Gibbs doesn't approve of them, but the heart wants what it wants
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, please review it would honestly make my day, oh and this takes place round season 10, though the season finale never happened**

** Please enjoy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: if I owned NCIS I wouldn't be begging every single one of you to sign this petition- en-AU/petitions/cbs-television-studios-bring-cote- de-pablo-back-to-ncis-to get Côte de Pablo to stay at NCIS, but honestly please do sign it would make my day/year/life!**

* * *

Gibbs sat working on his latest boat, he sighed as he poured another glass of bourbon in to a glass that used to have old rusty nails in it, today was Sunday, no work unless there was a case, which there wasn't.

He took a sip of the brown liquid, his mind was far from his basement, he rubbed his face with his palm and sat down on the work bench, he felt like the devil, he had found out that his two teem mates had been sleeping together and he yelled at them for disobeying his rules. Tony Dinozzo, was the class clown but could be serious when he put his mind to it, Ziva David, an interesting character who had been though hell and back several times, he thought about them, how different they were from each other, but yet they fitted together like a jigsaw. He thought so hard that his head started to hurt, he looked at his watch 08:37 am, he hadn't been to sleep yet so he decided to go and lie down with a fresh cup of coffee.

* * *

Tony lay on his side, propped up on one elbow staring at the sleeping beauty beside him, her soft brown locks looked as if they didn't even weigh a single gram, her tanned skin looked golden in the early morning sun, her red lips were so tempting to kiss right now but then the atmosphere wouldn't be as calm as it so he decided to just stay like this for a few more minutes.

Temptation finally gave in as he started to caress her soft cheek, he sighed with satisfaction, he was so much in love with her it hurt, she begin to stir, then her deep brown eyes met with his sea green ones. They just lay there and stared at each other with the morning light splitting through the curtains

"Morning" Ziva managed to say as she laid her head back down on his bare chest as he tightened his other arm around her.

"Morning beautiful" he said as he took his other hand and began to absentmindedly draw circles with his fingers on her back.

"Tony what are we doing, it's obvious Gibbs doesn't want us to be together" She said, though it hurt so hard for her to say it.

"Do you not want to-" he tried to ask before she cut him off

"Of course I do, don't even think for one hour that I don't, Tony I love you, but I'm just saying that Gibbs is like a father to me and I hate to disobey him" she finished

"Minute, Ziva" he corrected

"That's what I said"

They smiled at each other before Tony leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss, the kiss grew heated, finally Ziva pulled back for air.

"I love you" he said "And I'm going to fight for this love" he finished, placing his hand over her heart, she smiled as she placed her own hand over his own heart.

* * *

Gibbs tossed and turned on his couch, he always slept there, his mind was racing with thoughts from yesterday

_Flashback_

_"Gibbs we need to speak with you" Ziva said standing in front of Gibbs' desk with Tony at her side. McGee looked totally confused, but Gibbs had known for weeks know that Tony and Ziva had been dating behind his back, honestly it really pissed him off, he didn't like being kept out of the loop, especially when it involved his teem._

_Gibbs wagged his finger in the direction of the conference and he walked to it with Tony and Ziva on his heels leaving a confused McGee, alone in the bullpen._

_Gibbs was first into the conference room, then Ziva and finally Tony who shut the door behind him_

_"What?" Gibbs said pretending to be completely clueless_

_"Ziva and I have something to tell you boss" Tony said letting nerves get the better of him_

_"We haven't got all day" Gibbs said getting inpatient_

_Both agents didn't know where to start, did they just come out with it or build up to it_

_"Well" Gibbs questioned_

_"Tony and I are in a relationship" Ziva eventually said looking at her feet._

_"I know" Gibbs said showing no emotion_

_"You ...know" Tony stuttered_

_"Yeah, I know Dinozzo, and you should have told me as soon as it happened" He said raising his voice and moving towards the couple_

_"We are sorry Gibbs-" Ziva tried to explain but Gibbs cut her off_

_"Do the rules mean anything to you two?" He said staring them both right in the eye_

_Both agents looked ashamed as Gibbs took a step closer to them, Tony's legs turned to jelly with nerves, Ziva started to shake, not that they were scared of Gibbs, they were just scared of loosing their jobs or being transferred to another agency. Gibbs gave them a Gibbs stare and walked passed them without another word back to the squad room, leaving Tony and Ziva stunned, upset and angry_

Gibbs wondered if he had been to harsh with them, he knew what it was like to in love, but he didn't think they were made for each other, but yet he did, he couldn't tell if he really didn't like them being in a relationship or was he just jealous that he didn't have his soul mate with him anymore, he began to question his judgement, his head was spinning with all this information, he needed a friend to share it with, he pulled out his mobile and dialled a number that he knew off the top of his head

* * *

**So what do you think, who is he calling, please tell me your thoughts, do want me to continue, please tell me in a review while I work on the next chapter, oh and I didn't know what number this person would be on speed dial, so I just said off the top of his head coz I honestly have no clue**

**love ya all**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who took the time to review, follow, favour or read my last chapter, you mean the world to me, so please enjoy the next chapter! oh sorry if this chapter seems a little OOC :)**

* * *

"Hey Tobias" Gibbs said down the phone "Yeah, we need to talk, sure, see you then" He hung up the phone by snapping it shut. He walked over to his kitchen sink and started to do the dishes from last nights dinner.

* * *

Ziva was in the middle of sweet kiss with Tony, when she pushed him back for air

"Tony we have to get up" she said though she really didn't want to

"Why" he said putting a puppy dog look on his face "Where are we going?" He said with a smile

"You tell me" she said "Its a beautiful day, maybe we could go to a park or something"

"Well" he protested whilest tighting his grip around her waist like she might dissapear into thin air "It's also a beautiful day in here" he said as he moved one of his a hands of her to brush a curl away from her eyes

"Tony, you need to know something, I'm-" She was cut off by another sweet kiss, she sighed in defeat and kiss him back

"I know a great park" He said almost at a whispered whilst his lips hovered over Ziva's

"Really, is, it near, here" she said in between kisses

"Yeah"

"Great, so are we going to go to it?"

"One more minute" he begged, and layed his head on her bare chest, and snuggled down as the morning sun warmed his back

* * *

"Did you get the food" Gibbs asked his best friend as he walked in through his front door

"How lovely to see you to Jethro, I have been great since we last talked, thank you" Fornell said sarcastically all in one breath

"Sorry" Gibbs said quietly

"Oh no, you're pissed off, you never apologise, never" he said and through his arms out to make his point

Gibbs gave him the old Gibbs stare.

"Yes I went to breakfast burritos on the other side of town, next to that restaurant and dancing place, mm, what do you call it, mmm love for, no love for life" Tobias finally blurted out

"The place where I purposed to Diane?" Gibbs said frustrated, he had given up on his own love life long ago

"Give a man some credit Jethro" Tobias said and put the down on the table

Once they finally got tucked into their burritos Tobias finally spoke

"What do you need Jethro"

"Cant a guy just call his mate to catch up" Gibbs said but Tobias just stared at him "Ya know, to talk.. about.. what friends talk about" Gibbs awkwardly finished

Tobias put down his burrito and looked at Gibbs right in the eye

"Have you been drinking?"

"No... why would you ask tha-" Gibbs tried to start but Tobias cut him off "Because you're not acting like yourself"

Gibbs finally gave in with a sigh

"Tony and Ziva" was all Gibbs needed to say before his friends eyes grew wide

"Eight years later, they finally figure it out" Tobias said with a smile, he was obviously happy for them

"Yeah" Gibbs said and looked down to the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with the man on the opposite side of the table

Suddenly Tobias realised that his friend didn't show the same excitement.

"What's up, Jethro and don't say the sky like our ex wife always does"

"I wasn't going to" Gibbs said in his own defence then continued

"It's just.. Well... There not right for each other"

"Jethro! You have watched them for eight years, dancing round their feelings, afraid is the other person won't feel the same way, that it will destroy what they have, come on Jethro, you must understand what true love feels like!" He almost shouted, "Why don't you just talk to them"

"I guess" Gibbs said as he finished his breakfast, Tobias looked as his watch

"I got to go, Emily has her ballet show on in 10" with that, they both stood up and walked to the front door

"Say hi to her from me"

"I will, oh and Jethro, please do try and think about Dinotzos and David's feelings" he said and as always pronouncing Tonys name wrong

After Gibbs had closed the door, he started to clear the table, as he was lifting an empty wrapper, his mobile fell out, he sighed and dialed a number he didn't expect he would be calling any time soon

* * *

"Tony, I really need to tell you something" Ziva said as they were about to head out the door, "Sure, what-" Tony was cut of by his phone buzzing loudly

"Wonder who that could be" he said as he looked at the caller ID, then he felt his heart rate quicken and he turned the phone round so Ziva could see it, her eyes grew wide when she saw the caller ID was Gibbs

"What should I do?"

"Answer it, put it on speaker"

Tony did so thee held the phone flat on his hand

"My house in 10" was all Gibbs said a before hanging up

Tony and Ziva just looked at each other, not knowing what to do, so Tony did the only thing he could, he crashed his lips into hers. She didn't respond at first, but then kissed back with all the love, hope, and worry she had.

When they pulled back for air, Tony cupped Ziva's face

"It will be fine. I promise" Tony said

"Tony you can't promise something out of your hands" she said as she covered his hand with her own on her face

"I love you, I always will, no matter what Gibbs says, you will always be my soul mate" he started

"Suhh Tony, he might not be cross, you never know with Gibbs" She comforted, then their lips met in the middle for another mind blowing kiss

* * *

**So how was it?, please let me know in a review, and please follow or favourite if you think it was worthy, thanks guys you mean the world to me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your reviews, they mean the world to me;)**

**i really encourage you to watch this YouTube clip, it's not mine but it just made my day, and it's tiva! And an actual deleted since from 10x13 plz watch watch?v=m43yZ-KPm_M**

**Please enjoy reading**

* * *

They walked up to his house, hand in hand, in silence. Before walking in the door he gave Ziva's hand a reassuring squeeze. They both made their way down the dusty stairs and into the basement where Gibbs stood, alone, drinking bourbon and working on some woden project

Gibbs didn't look up, he knew it was them

"Well" he said

"You called us, Gibbs" Ziva said quite quietly

"I know" he said regretting that call

"Do you need us?"

"Mmm.. Yea..Dinozzo, Vance called. He needs you to fill in a post for a few weeks in LA" He said, Vance told him this about two weeks ago, he didn't tell Tony because did wanted him on his team, he still did, but he needed those two away from each other for a while

"Im not going" he simply stated, he wouldn't leave Ziva for the world, he loved her, more than anything

"Wasn't a request, you leave in four days"

"But.." He tried to argue

"Go to LA or go to find a new job, Dinozzo"

Tony couldn't believe it, was that really the choice? He loved his job and Ziva, but Ziva more, he couldn't handle it he stormed out leaving Ziva alone with Gibbs

She could feel the anger burning up though her whole body, this man she considered a father was practically ripping the love of her life away from her, how would he have felt if he and Shannon were separated. Gibbs could see Ziva's anger though her eyes, her fists were clenched and she was breathing deeply, if he valued his life he would try to explain...

"Ziver, listen-"

"Im pregnant Gibbs" she said with anger

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, he really was not expecting that, oh no, what had he done, he had sent Tony away when she needed him most

"I haven't told Tony yet, and it looks like I won't get to" she said, yes Tony had a few days but she was so angry anything she said was intended to make Gibbs feel wrong for once in his life. She stormed away, not looking back

Gibbs leaned against his boat and through his head back, he was really in a big mess

* * *

**Don don don...Please tell me what you thought and what you want to see in future chapters, yes i know super short but anyway review! thank you!**


End file.
